1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device comprising a heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Cabinet servers generally include a number of storage apparatuses and a number of server units. Each of the storage apparatuses includes a number of hard disk drives generating a great amount of heat during operation. Each server unit includes a number of components generating a great amount of heat during operation. The heat needs to be dissipated timely to ensure the proper functioning of the cabinet server. Presently, a number of fans are mounted to a rear side of the cabinet server for dissipating heat for the storage apparatuses and the server units. However, the airflow of the fans flowing through the storage apparatuses and the server units cannot be adjusted.